Unforseen Burn
by Rime The Icewing
Summary: Harley never liked her own reality, but she's in for a surprise when she's taken to Gensokyo. She meets Reimu and the others, learns danmaku, and discovers that this seemingly perfect reality is not without evil. Rated T for possible violence. I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a good amount of general knowledge about Touhou from the Wiki, the fanimes, and one version of the game, but my knowledge of the storyline is not superior. I will try to check things on the wiki, but a good percent of this will be made up. For example, I don't know much about danmaku or spell cards, so a lot of things about that may be made up. – Rime**

My name is Harley, and if I had one wish, it would be that I didn't live here in this reality. Call that ridiculous, but you'd say the same thing if you lived with my uncle and your only friends were fiction books. My uncle is an idiot, and I'd tell him that, but I'd get a smack in the face. That pretty much describes my life, so you probably get my one wish now.

Little did I know, when I was nearly thirteen, that my wish was about to come true on September 4, 2014.

There was nothing special about that day when it first started. I walked to school because my uncle said driving wastes gas and gas wastes money. A round of applause for my uncle, the cheapskate, the most stupid person I've ever met. He was the only reason I made it to Gensokyo, and that's the only thing I'd ever thank him for. He'd thank himself if he knew. He always wanted to get rid of me anyways.

It was a boring walk. It kinda sucked. Oh well. I did it every day, so I wasn't fazed to do it again. Not bothered one bit. Perfectly normal. Until I came across a white fan laying on the ground.

It was a perfectly good, foldable fan thing that looked straight out of Japan. I planned on picking it up, but a certain someone from a different world had a different idea. I suddenly felt really weird, as though I was being pushed backwards by wind. Then of course, I realized I wasn't being pushed, but pulled, and only a part on the inside of me, a half I'd never even known to exist, was being pulled on. But it was part of me, so the rest of me wanted to move, too.

I wasn't about to let that happen without my say so.

I whirled around, and when I saw what I was being sucked into, I definitely did not give my special seal of approval. A slit, tied at both ends with red ribbons, had opened up behind me. I instantly knew from years if fantasy and sci-fi that this was rip in the fabric of time and space, and that I had absolutely no way of knowing what was beyond it, because all I could see was what could only be described as nothingness.

I instinctively put up a fight. I was not one to scream, but I did actually scream. I shrieked like you do when you want the cops to notice you're being kidnapped. Seeing as that one part of me resolutely would not stay in this dimension, I panicked. Digging in my heels and screaming was not helping.

My last thought before being lost to the void was that at least my wish was coming true, but perhaps, for once, I did not wish for it anymore.

_Thud._

I hit the ground a bit harder than I would've liked, but I wasn't injured, and at least I was out of the void. I hadn't really expected to come out any time soon, but here I was, on solid ground. I opened my eyes and was immediately dazzled by the sunlight. It must've been the afternoon, because when I had left earth the sun had been nowhere near as bright as this.

Wherever I was, it must've been spring or early summer. The breeze was cool and littered with cherry blossom petals. The landscape was covered with green grass and dotted with cherry trees and all sorts of green growth. The only building I could see looked like it had come out of Japan's history. I thought it might be a shrine, but I had absolutely no idea where I would've seen one before.

That's when I noticed something: the part of me which had pulled me into the void was gone. I didn't know how I knew, seeing as I'd never felt it before that morning, but now there was something missing inside me. I was sure it still existed, and perhaps it was just lost. Call me weird for caring, but something of mine, a part of me, was gone. Even though I didn't know what it was, I didn't like the idea that someone else might have it.

I turned around. The void was gone, and in its place was a ghostly little spirit thing. It belonged to me. I knew it did. The part of me now had physical form, and there it was.

"Troublesome trespassing youkai!"

I turned around once again. A girl was running up the hill towards me from inside the shrine. _She's a shrine maiden._ Once again, I couldn't think how I knew that. Perhaps it was the phantom that now swirled around me.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not afraid to make you leave by force."

My most primary instinct said to run. I turned around for the hundredth time, prepared to do so, but all of a sudden I noticed that the only thing behind me was a sheer cliff-face. I faced the shrine maiden. "Uh, sorry for trespassing. If we could just talk things over-"

"Not a chance, half human-half phantom!" The shrine maiden pulled something from her pocket, flicked her dark hair out of her face, and murmured something I couldn't hear.

I ran following the cliff-face to the left, about a hundred yards between me and the forest. Something hit the wall behind me. Hard. Pebbles showered down, hitting my arms and leaving welts. I should've worn a jacket, in case of freak rock storms. Bad joke. My apologies.

Not gonna lie, I yelped. "I really am sorry! I didn't mean to trespass! I'm not even from here! It was that portal!"

The shrine maiden froze, another of the objects in her hand. I could see now that it was a card. "What did you say? Portal?"

I had an idea. "I'll come closer so you don't have to yell as long as you promise not to attack me."

I could've swore the shrine maiden rolled her eyes, but it was impossible to tell from this distance. "I don't think so. What's your name?"

"Harley. Yours?"

"Reimu, the Hakurei shrine maiden. You should know that. Maybe you really are new here. Your name doesn't sound like one from Gensokyo." Reimu put the card back into her pocket. "You can come closer. I won't attack you as long as you don't attack me."

"Sounds fair," I said. I cautiously crept down the low hill, keeping my eyes on Reimu's hands in case she were to go back on her promise.

"So, where are you from?" Reimu asked as soon as I was close enough.

I decided to be honest. It seemed like the smartest way to get answers and not get killed. "A different dimension."

"Really?" Reimu sounded skeptical. "You don't by any chance know someone called Yukari, do you?"

"No." An idea struck me. "Does she own a fan?"

"I think a lot of people in Gensokyo own fans. How exactly did you get here?"

I described in detail the void I had come through. Reimu listened closely, her brow furrowed in interest. "Sounds like Yukari," Reimu confirmed when I had finished my story.

"What do I do, then?"

"We get you some Gensokyo clothes and a new name. You might be here for a while."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, tell me if you like my OC, and tell me if I portrayed Reimu correctly. I gots to know this stuff, mans. Otherwise these fanfics go bad. - Rime**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I read up a bit on spell cards, and I've decided I don't quite like the way they work, and I think I'll tweak the method a bit if you don't mind. I don't know if we'll see any danmaku in this chapter, but yeah. Please review, I like to know people's opinions so this doesn't turn into a piece of crap! – Rime**

Reimu led me to the shrine after explaining about my phantom half. The whole time, my phantom half was going on a rant about youkai, which I still only partly understood. What I really didn't understand, though, was how I _became _one, although I supposed it would be quite a while yet before I knew.

The shrine was interesting. I wasn't used to Japanese décor, but I couldn't say I didn't like it. The living quarters of the shrine were quite small, with only a kitchen, a bathroom, a small living area, and a bedroom. I assumed Reimu was used to living here alone, but then I saw the half of the quarters that had collapsed into a pile of rubble. Reimu had tacked a sheet to the wall from the outside in order to try and keep the cold out at night.

"What's past there?" I asked.

"Darn catfish." She waved her hand and vanished into the bedroom, leaving me to ponder catfish. She didn't come out for quite some time, so I had a conversation with myself. Or rather, I had a conversation with my phantom half.

_So. Who's Yukari? _I asked myself.

_I'm you, basically. Or rather, I'm what you would be had you been born a phantom. I'm like a mirror you, but not quite. I know more than you. About Gensokyo, at least. It's where you were born. Get's a bit fuzzy after that._

_ I had asked about Yukari._

_ Right. I don't know about her, other than what Reimu said. Sorry, _my other half explained unhelpfully. I sighed, and Reimu came back into the room carrying a bundle in her hands.

"Try this on," she said, dumping the bundle into my arms. She pointed to the bedroom.

I came back out after I had changed. Because I was about Reimu's size, it had fit me almost perfectly. It was a plain black dress that fell nearly to my ankles with a high collar and flowing sleeves. I wasn't a dress person, but black was my color, so I didn't mind.

Reimu hummed, looking me over. "I suppose that'll work. It's a bit plain. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, thank you." We probably would have just stood there awkwardly, but any following silence was thwarted by a loud yell from outside.

"I'll be coming in, ze!" A blond girl in a witch's hat strode in like she owned the place and leaned a broomstick up against the wall. "That part of the shrine's still broken, is it? Darn catfish. Who's this?"

"The latest incident," Reimu said. "Her name's Harley. She's from the outside world, beyond Gensokyo," she elaborated.

"Incident, you say?" Reimu ignored the witch and turned to me.

"Harley, this is-" The witch interrupted her. Reimu scowled.

"I'll introduce myself, ze," the witch said. "I'm Kirisame Marisa, ordinary magician. Pleased to meet you." She stuck out her hand. I shook it, because I knew that was polite.

Marisa started asking me questions about my phantom half, what the outside world was like, and if I thought it was Yukari's fault. I answered each question to the best of my ability, but mostly, I was just confused. Eventually, Reimu cleared her throat. "She still needs a Gensokyo name, you know."

"I got it," Marisa said at once. "Fusoku."

"That's nice but-"

"What does it mean?" I interrupted. Both of them turned to stare at me. I got the feeling they were both very good friends. As soon as they had started talking to each other, it was like they had forgotten I was there. I didn't mind.

"Unforeseen." Marisa started digging in her hat, wearing an expression as though she had forgotten something. Reimu cleared her throat again.

"Like I was going to say, she still needs a surname."

"I got that too, ze," Marisa said. She was up to her shoulder in hat, which was impossibly deep. "Moyasu. It means burn."

"Unforeseen Burn?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, 'cos Reimu just got burned."

**A/N: Stupid cliffhanger! Duh duh duh. Let me know if you like the fact that Harley (well, her name is Moyasu Fusoku now) can talk to her phantom half. Oh, and let me know if I did a good Marisa! – Rime**

**P.S. Am I right in thinking that youkai are basically anything not human in Gensokyo? Please let me know.**


End file.
